First Sight
by ms-aya-chan
Summary: Nejiten oneshot fic, damn i suck at summaries. just read and review. please! give it a try. this happened after Neji's fight with Naruto in the Chuunin exams, when he was at the infirmary.geez! how do i put spaces in my fic? it just goes on and on..help!


**FIRST SIGHT**

ms-aya-chan

A/N: My first nejiten fic…actually this is my first fic that I actually uploaded here! laughs I promised myself that I should finish a fic and upload it before I turn 19, which was 2 days ago…anyway, I just have to upload it before September ends… I finished my fic days before my birthday but I was too busy with schoolworks to upload my fic… so here…

DISCLAIMER: I'm just a student. I don't own Naruto of course. Kishimoto-san does, not me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first I didn't believe it. I couldn't. It was a rare sight. It never crossed my mind that someone so serious, so calm, and devoid of emotions exhibit something that showed inferiority and weakness.

From the small opening of the door, I saw it.

A real evidence that someone having a stone cold heart could still show sign that they're human.

_To see is to believe._

And yes, I saw it.

Hyuuga Neji.

_Crying._

I felt a tug in my heart. I felt it cry with him.

I don't really know the reason why.

I always thought that he was not capable of showing emotions no less than shed a tear.

But here he was fragile and helpless.

I wanted to help him. Reach out and hug him. Tell him that everything will be all right.

But I couldn't.

I won't even dare to. For I know that once he knew that I was here, he would return to his old self again, hiding behind a mask of composed visage.

And I would lose the proof that he, Hyuuga Neji, is human enough for everybody else…for me.

I wanted to leave and spare myself from Neji's wrath when he realizes someone was watching him.

_Defenseless._

The last thing that Neji wanted was for people to think that he was not as strong as they thought he was.

_Weak._

He doesn't like weak people.

Crying is a sign of weakness.

Neji is crying.

Neji is weak.

Although, something tells me not to leave.

Somehow, seeing Neji cry was making me feel good and bad at the same time.

Good because now I know Neji's capable of feeling. That he knows of other emotions and feelings as well.

Bad because it breaks my heart seeing someone dear to me sad.

And since when did he become dear to me?

I don't remember actually.

One day I realized that he was important to me. Not just for a teammate or a friend but something more…

…just like that.

I was used to Neji being cool, calm and collected. He was never the emotional type.

And for a moment I thought that this was not Hyuuga Neji. That I was in the wrong room.

But of course, only his clan has the all-seeing eye. The white orbs that can never be tricked.

Neji's however doesn't seem white anymore.

More like a hazy shade of gray.

Eyes full of sadness.

_What was he sad about?_

His fight with Naruto had just ended,

And he lost.

Of couse, he wouldn't be that sad about it for him to cry.

I know Neji well enough to know that.

_Then what is the reason? _

Earlier, I saw the Hyuuga clan head come out from the infirmary room.

Maybe, it had something to do with their clan issues.

Whatever it is, I haven't got the slightest idea.

A couple of minutes have passed. But it felt like forever to me witnessing the scene before me.

If only I could muster the courage to go inside and comfort him. Seeing that Neji needed someone right now.

But who am I fooling?

This is Hyuuga Neji we're talking about.

He never needed anyone.

Or so he says.

I looked away, gently closing the door, leaning against it.

Suddenly, I felt my heart wanting to explode.

Then something came from my eyes.

I was crying.

I rarely did.

At that moment I also felt helpless.

I couldn't do anything, damn it!

There's nothing that I could do for Neji.

Even if there is, I just couldn't.

This is so frustrating!

I was already furious at Naruto for beating the crap out of Neji. Hell! I never expected some dumb looking shinobi would defeat THE Hyuuga Neji!

My team mate.

My training partner.

My friend.

He was a person I look up to, second to Tsunade-sama of course.

He can't be defeated.

_He's a genius._

I hastily swiped my tears.

Stupid tears.

If Neji saw me like this…

I don't want Neji to see me like this.

He'll hate me.

He'll hate me more if he knew the reason.

I started to leave when the door opened.

Good thing I wasn't leaning on it anymore.

Neji emerged looking like nothing happened.

He looked at me brows furrowed.

"What are you doing here," It wasn't a question. It was more like an accusation.

"I just……wanted to check if you're okay," keeping an even tone for him not to sense the tension I was feeling.

Being the person that he is, he just walked pass me ignoring what I said.

"Are you?" I couldn't help it. I wanted to know.

He stopped. Not bothering to face me. He replied with his usual calm and low voice.

"Don't make such a fuss about it"

It was expected of Neji to be like that.

I was kind of embarrassed for asking. I looked down, quiet.

But the next thing he said was unexpected that I looked up confused.

"You don't have to worry. I'm okay"

With that said, he left.

I was shocked of course.

I never expected him to give me that kind of reply.

It was…well, relieving.

Kind of.

For me that is.

If Hyuuga Neji says he's okay. He is.

That's all that matters.

-end-

A/N: Well, that's it. My birthday gift for myself. Review please. Flames are accepted but I prefer constructive criticisms.


End file.
